


Hey, nude

by y00ti



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Male Character, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Pining, Ryan is confused and Very Turned On, Shane has no shame, and n00des, don't selfie and wine, this is pretty much just a lot of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y00ti/pseuds/y00ti
Summary: Shane drunkenly tries to send a nude to some guy he met on tinder. It doesn't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Beep beep.  
„Ugh, the fuck.”   
Ryan is still half asleep when he reaches for his phone, for some reason thinking it’s the alarm clock, waking him up for work. It’s not, though, as he realises after a minute of squinting at the bright screen. The time shows to be half two in the fucking morning and the noise turns out to be a text message. From Shane.   
„Are you kidding me right now,” he grumbles, more awake now, and slightly annoyed. „You better have a good reason to --”  
The words die on his tongue, leaving Ryan’s mouth slightly open, as he clicks on the image attached to the message without even thinking twice. Why would he, though, there was no reason to – at least, that’s what Ryan thought and he was nowhere near ready for what he saw.  
It was – well, it was a penis. And a quite impressive one, too.  
Ryan’s mind went completely blank for a few seconds, eyes wide open and stuck on the screen, unmoving. And the first thought he had, was, quite ironically – why would Shane send him some random dick pic? Was it supposed to be a prank? Some joke they once shared and he forgot about? Why – ?  
„Oh. My. God.” – Yes. Only then Ryan realised that the hand holding the mysterious penis looks suspiciously familiar, and so do the jeans, pushed down on the penis owner’s hips, so does the couch he’s laying at.   
It wasn’t just a dick. It was Shane’s dick.  
And then he screamed.

*

Shane had such a headache. Every tiny little noise around him seemed so loud, ringing in the poor, hungover man’s ears. So, when Ryan walked into the office in full speed, slamming the door against the wall and said „SHANE” in a raised and kind of higher than usual voice, he hissed in response.  
„Don’t,” he put his hand up, as if in defense to whatever this invasion of his morning was about. „I’m like – in a permanent half-puking state since I woke up. Everything’s woozy, you get me?”  
Ryan didn’t seem even slightly put off by the mention of puking. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest, looking very uncomfortable.  
„Dude, why did you send me a picture of your dick last night?”, he said with such a serious, grave face, Shane would laugh, if he wasn’t utterly confused by that question.  
„Wait, what?” Despite the headache, Madej tried to bring back some of the last night’s memories. Night out gone wild. Spontaneous, drunk tinder swiping -- as one does. Flirty texting turned to sexting, taxi back home and then – „ – Oh. Ha. Gee, that would explain why he didn’t reply.”  
Ryan blinked at him, speechless.  
„ – You’re saying – you sent me a dick pic by accident.”  
„Yeah. Duh. Why would I send you one on purpose? I ain’t no creep, man.” Shane chuckled, feeling a slight twinge of embarrassment pulling on his stomach, but other than that, he found the whole situation kind of really fucking hilarious.  
„Fair point,” Ryan muttered, seeming to be caught off guard by his friend’s unbothered reaction. „It – Jesus, man, I mean – what the fuck?”  
„Is it really such a big deal?” Shane shrugged it off, and then grinned, thinking of how good of a dick joke he could make at that moment, but was stopped by Ryan’s grave face expression, again. „Sorry for waking you up and – the confusion, I guess. I was drunk off my tits, man. – I kinda wish I saw your face when you opened it, though.”  
„Yeah, well – I was terrified.” That wasn’t exactly a lie. „Be more careful next time, man. I mean, it was just me, imagine if you sent it to your mum, or something.”  
Only after this was said, Shane showed something more than half of emotion on his face.  
„Fuck, Ryan, that’s dark. – Speaking of which, I’d kill for an americano right now.”  
„Right,” the other man muttered out and Shane vaguely noticed he wasn’t looking at him. „Let’s get some coffee then. I’m a bit wrecked myself.”  
„Yeah. My penis does this to people.”  
„Shut up, Shane.”

*

For the majority of the day Ryan just couldn’t fucking focus. And he’d love to be able to say it was from any other reason, but the reason was, well, Shane’s penis. Which sounded exactly as wrong as it was. So, at the end of their shift, he was very grumpy and very quiet.  
Of course that got Shane’s attention.  
„Man, you alright over there?” he said, slightly amused and just a little bit worried, looking over at Ryan from his desk.  
Ryan almost gritted his teeth.  
„Who were you even sending it to? Do I know him?” He snapped back, not even thinking to slow down the whole getting back into the dick conversation thing.   
Shane blinked at him slowly. It annoyed the shorter man, for some reason.  
„No, I wouldn’t say so. I, myself, haven’t even seen the guy yet. It was just – it was a sext thingy.” Shane’s face was pretty much emotionless, but he narrowed his eyes a little, eyeing Ryan a bit suspiciously. „I’d show you but, as I was very much wasted, I wasn’t on top of my game, really. So.”  
„I don’t wanna see it,” Ryan shook his head and looked away. God, this was so annoying. „It’s just – don’t you think it’s a bit irresponsible? I mean, what if it’s someone who recognizes you and puts the pictures online?”  
It felt good, coming to the conclusion that this is exactly why he’s been so annoyed about this for the whole day. Even if it did feel a little bit forced, Ryan was going to take it. Shane, on the other hand, looked just very confused.  
„Well, I – my face isn’t on the picture, Ryan. And I don’t think that I’m famous enough for people to recognize my blurry hand or, like, a pair of jeans that’s owned by every second white guy you see on the street.”  
This was a fair point and Ryan just shrugged as a response, deciding not to continue this conversation. Getting back to typing, he tried to ignore the pair of eyes that clearly stayed on him for a longer while, before the other guy turned away as well.  
Thank fuck it was only in an hour that their shift came to an end. They were talking now, about some stupid movie Shane saw recently and how he thought there was no meaning behind it and the creators were just on drugs, even though it had a whole community of people trying to decode it, and Ryan forgot about the dick situation, until they were almost out of the building and his co-worker asked:  
\- I’m heading for a few with Eugene and Zach. Wanna come with?  
Bam, there it was again. The nights out with the boys. Shane being into both women and men was a thing that everyone kinda knew but nobody saw as a big deal. Which it wasn’t, anyway, definitely not for Ryan. What he noticed, though, was that his friend would always end up dating girls in a more serious way, but it was guys he went for when drunk, flirted with and apparently sexted.  
\- Nah, I’m good, man – he said, aching to get into his car and just drive home. - Not tonight.  
\- But, Ryan, you say that every night – complained Shane, half-jokingly. There was something genuinely upset about the way he said that, though, but Ryan wasn’t really paying attention.

*

Beep beep.  
This time Ryan was awake in a split second. Eyes wide open, heart in his throat, he reached for his phone. No, he thought to himself, there was no way. No possible way the same thing would happen two times in a row.  
– It was a message from Shane. With an attached fucking image.  
Ryan’s hearbeat was so loud, it was drumming in his ears. What the fuck. His head was spinning, and he found himself hesitating, thumb hovering over the screen. He could just – ignore it and then talk to Shane in the morning. If it was a drunken mistake again, Ryan didn’t have to open it at all, whatsoever. Save himself another awkward experience.  
There was no way he could put his phone away, though. Eyes glued to the screen, he swallowed through his suddenly very dry throat and opened the attached image.  
Ryan was staring deep into the sunglasses of the drawing of D.B. Cooper. There was a caption on the bottom of the picture, that said: „I am the phantom of the sky.”  
It slowly dawned on him that he got played. A nauseous feeling twisted his insides and he put the phone away furiously, only to reach for it again in a minute, too pissed off not to text back.

Ryan, [02:46]: fuck you, man. No thank you for waking me up for this.  
Shane, [02:48]: would you rather it be something else??

Jesus. Ryan felt his fingers freezing over the screen yet again. It wasn’t – what even was this, right now? 

Ryan, [02:49]: you’re drunk, Shane. Go home.  
Shane, [02:49]: im home baby!!!!1 just bored lol  
Ryan, [02:50]: then go to sleep for fucks sake.  
Shane, [02:50]: somethings keeping me awake  
Ryan, [02:50]: I don’t really wanna know man.  
Shane, [02:50]: but you do  
Ryan, [02:51]: jesus, you are very drunk.  
Ryan, [02:55]: just like don’t fall over and die, please. Go to sleep.  
Shane, [02:57]: goodnight Ryan. 

Ryan sighed deeply, painfully, and hid his head under the pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

For a man that was drunkenly texting him at three in the morning, Shane looked positively hyper, sitting at his desk in the office with a big mug of coffee in his hand. He raised it in Ryan’s direction as soon as the other walked in, and winked.  
„Good morning, sunshine! Had a good night sleep?”  
Ryan, frankly, did not have a good night sleep. He made it quite obvious with just one grumpy look in the direction of the person that happened to be the reason for it. At that, Shane’s grin just widened.  
„You have to admit it was funny. And, look, I made you a coffee, okay?  
There indeed was a mug on his own desk and, kind of hating himself for it, Ryan couldn’t ignore the way the corners of his lips twitched at the sight of that big, bright smile. Fucking Shane.  
„You look like you’re very proud of yourself,” he rolled his eyes and sat down, reaching for his coffee. Damn it, it was perfect, just the way he liked it. – Fucking Shane.  
„I am, yes. And you know what’s the way to avoid late-night texts from me?” The man leaned it a little closer over his desk, whispering now. Ryan kind of knew where this was going. „Actucally go out with me. ‘Cause if I’m talking to you, I’m not gonna text you.”  
Ryan was mad at himself for not being mad enough at Shane at this point, and not being able to stop himself from wheezing out a quiet laugh.   
„We’ll see about that,” he just said but at this point both of them knew they were getting drinks.

*

The bar was really crowded for a week night – but Ryan quickly realised it was because of some game being on that evening. A few people from the office joined them on their drinking escapade and soon enough everyone was sat down around two joined tables with their chosen drink. Ryan went for beer, just because it somehow seemed like a smarter option. Shane got whiskey on rocks.   
It was easy and nice, and somewhere in between his third and fourth bottle he was wondering why did he lately avoid those nights out – but then after the fourth bottle he looked up at Shane, who was already pretty tipsy, and Shane was on his phone, smiling.  
Ryan felt this weird uneasiness that bothered him so much, and he just looked down at the empty beer bottle in his hands, wondering whether leaving now would make anyone suspicios, but then –  
– his phone buzzed in his pocket. And when he looked up, Shane was looking at him, smirking, and Ryan felt a very different kind of twists inside of his stomach. After casting the other man a suspicious glare, he got the device out and opened the message underneath the table, making sure nobody could read it from behind his shoulder.

Shane [23:03] – u here often? ;)

Ryan felt a flush creeping upon his cheeks and he grinned, and it made him feel very, very bare, as the other’s eyes were still on him. 

Ryan [23:03] – no.  
Shane [23:04] – right. i’d remember a pretty face like this.  
Ryan [23:04] – cringe.exe   
Shane [23:04] – stop playing hard to get  
Ryan [23:05] – i AM hard to get B)   
Shane [23:06] – scratch the ‘to get’ and u have me

It took Ryan a few seconds, thanks to the beers, to de-code that last message and he actually did gasp out loud, getting attention of the whole table. Shane was wheezing, face in his hands, and Ryan couldn’t stop himself from bursting out laughing too. They didn’t tell anyone what it was about, even though everyone wanted to know; just kept on laughing.  
After the laughter and the questions died out, Ryan went to get another round of drinks. When he got back, Shane was still on his phone, brows furrowed, typing. – And this time, Ryan’s phone stayed silent.   
The rest of the night went on quick. At this point, Ryan just wanted to go home. He was one of the first, along with Eugene, to leave the table; the only difference between the two being that one was heading to bed, the other just someplace else. He could hear a faint ‘See you tomorrow’ coming from Shane in their direction, but that didn’t make him look back.  
God, why was he so upset about this? It really pissed him off.  
During the night he woke up a few times, and every single time he’d check his phone. But this time, there was no texts, no jokes, nothing. So, Shane was probably busy doing something else.  
Okay, so Ryan’s head might still have been a bit woozy from all the drinking, and he was also kind of half-sleeping, but it seemed like a good idea at the time – he stretched his arm out and, flash, took a nice picture of his bare chest. Now, it wasn’t a dick pic, but the covers were placed on his hips so it wasn’t really possible to say whether he was wearing anything or not. (He was.)  
Before the sober part of his head and also the reasonable one could talk him out of it, he pressed the forward button and sent it to Shane with no words and no explanation whatsoever. And then, back to sleep he went.

*

He called in sick the next morning. Luckily, he had done a lot of extra hours during the past few months, so nobody held it against him. His head hurt, yeah, but the decision to stay home was made mainly because Ryan was so fucking embarrassed. And telling himself over and over that Shane did not hesitate getting extra weird about his jokes, more often than not aimed at Ryan, didn’t help at all. Because that’s what Shane did. He’d do something like that in a heartbeat. Himself – not really. Except that now he’d sure done did it, and it just felt very, very weird.  
Also, he hasn’t gotten a reply until just before noon. The buzz of the phone made him choke on his coffee. 

Shane [11:47] – i heard u called sick. everything ok?

Why did he not mention the picture…? – Hopeful, Ryan checked the past messages, thinking maybe it hasn’t sent by some miracle, but, nope. It definitely did. 

Ryan [11:50] – just hungover. that’s why I avoid drinking during weekdays.   
Shane [11:51] – aw  
Shane [11:51] – need me to hold ur hair while u puke?  
Ryan [11:51] – very funny. No, I’m fine. Definitely not puking.  
Shane [11:52] – well i’m outside anyways so

Wait, what? Ryan stared at his phone for a while, heart thumping in his chest, and then slowly got off the couch and towards the front door.  
Sure as hell, Shane was standing on the porch.  
\- You look like one of your legs is already in the coffin, man. Half-buried. - The man smiled at him, but there was something very, very different about that smile, and Ryan licked his lips absentmindedly.  
\- Aren’t you supposed to be at work? - he said, not yet stepping back, as if guarding his house.  
\- It’s my lunch break.  
\- You drove all the way here during your lunch break?  
\- Yes. And I got food. Let me in?  
Ryan eyed the paper bags in his friend’s hands, before finally opening the door wider and making some space. His head was spinning a little bit. They sat down, as they usually did, but instead of babbling about random stuff, both were quiet.  
\- So – Ryan said, fiddling with his plastic fork – You guys got up to much after we left last night?  
\- Nope – Shane said, eyes not leaving the other’s face for a second – All went home, like, twenty minutes after you guys went. It’s called the domino effect.  
\- Oh, alright. So – you went home?  
And that’s when Shane smiled, and it made Ryan’s breath hitch a little. God, he really didn’t want to talk about this picture.  
\- Yes, I did. Tried to get some decent sleep, but then – something woke me up.  
\- Ah. - There it fucking was. - Well, serves you right, I guess. It was your turn, anyway.  
Shane smiled wider and his eyes fell to the table.  
\- ‘S fine. I’m not complaining.  
Oh. Oh.  
Ryan most likely said that out loud, because Shane looked at him again, and this time he, too, was fiddling with the fork.  
\- The food will get cold, man – Ryan muttered out, cheeks heating up a bit.  
\- Right, - Shane grinned and they just got to eating, like nothing happened.  
Like Shane didn’t just flat out tell him that he didn’t mind being sent a revealing picture from Ryan.   
And then, they just went on talking about some other things, as they usually did. The previous conversation was still, obviously, very much on Ryan’s mind but it hardly took away from their ability to talk to each other easily. At least now, when the subject was out of the way.  
Only when Shane was about to leave and get back to work, he turned around in the doorway and, with the biggest grin on his face, said:  
\- So, I guess it’s my turn tonight?


	3. Chapter 3

It was normal. Absolutely normal and platonic, and just a fun thing that friends did to mess about a bit. That’s what Ryan was desperately repeating over and over in his head, while looking at a picture of Shane’s bare chest with a smiley face drawn on it with what he assumed was lipstick. That Shane just sent him now. At three in the morning. Not like Ryan got much sleep anyway.

Shane [03:09] – i bet u r smiling back   
Ryan [03:09] – the longer I’m looking at it, the creepier it looks.  
Shane [03:11] – how long r u looking at it now, ryan? lol  
Ryan [03:11] – shut up, Shane.

*

They didn’t talk about it at work. Not a word. Ryan didn’t want to be the first one to say anything, in fear it will make things weird – weirder – but neither did Shane, apparently. Or he just didn’t care enough about their little game to mention it. That’s how it seemed like, because he acted just as he usually did, except maybe a little more hyper and smiley.  
Even when they were alone in the office, nothing was mentioned. They talked work, projects, weekend plans, shared jokes and it did feel natural. After heading home, Ryan just talked himself into believing this all was less complicated than he was making it out to be, and didn’t really matter that much.   
That’s why now, at one in the morning, he was walking around his living room with just his boxers on, a glass of wine in his hand, looking for good lighting. Perfectly fucking normal.   
„This is fucking ridiculous,” he muttered out to himself and downed the glass after what had to be a hundredth unsuccessful attempt of a nice picture. Phone in one hand, glass in other, he went back to the kitchen to pour some more. Lost in thoughts, he tried taking another sip and actually missed his mouth like a baby he was. A good bit of red wine just dripped down his chest.  
„Fuck,” he muttered, looking down at it and… it was perfect.  
This time it only took him one try to take a good shot. With a caption „don’t selfie and wine” he sent it and let out a relieved sigh. Yeah, he thought to himself as he sat down on the couch, it definitely was just good fun. Just a friendly fun thing friends did. Another friendly inside joke.  
His phone buzzed and Ryan almost jumped out of his skin.

Shane [01:23] – u clumsy fuck  
Shane [01:23] – just fyi i’m up for wine tasting

…What great fun.

*

If Ryan was just a little too excited about the night that was to come, he would never admit it to himself. He slept in, spent the whole day just chilling and watching some Netflix documentaries, made dinner instead of ordering take away for the first time since forever. And then it was time for bed, and he waited.  
His phone buzzed around half one in the morning, snapping him out of the half-slumber he fell into. 

Shane [01:38] – heyyyy ryan guess what  
Shane [01:38] – i got snacks for the wine [image attached]

From what Ryan could see, Shane was laying in his bed, blue sheets covering his legs slightly, hand sprawled across his stomach almost lazily. God, it seemed like he just snapped those pictures as he went, without making a photoshoot out of it. Maybe Ryan would feel slightly embarrassed about it, if he wasn’t busy looking at the visible, large outline of his friend’s at least half-hard dick in very cute, colorful, pizza-patterned boxers. 

Ryan [01:41] – jokes aside, these are fucking dope.  
Shane [01:41] – thank u my friend  
Ryan [01:42] – no, srsly. I’ll steal them.  
Shane [01:43] – wow ryan  
Shane [01:43] – u think im so easy to undress :(   
Ryan [01:43] – ….I mean.  
Shane [01:44] – WOW RYAN  
Shane [01:44] – this makes me want to prove u wrong  
Ryan [01:45] – i’m never wrong.  
Shane [01:45] – only one way to find out?

Shit. Ryan could ignore a lot of things, but he couldn’t ignore the very obvious twitch in his own boxers now. This escalated very, very quickly, and his head was kind of spinning, and he realised at that moment that he can either brush it off or just deep dive into whatever was happening. And, even though that seemed like the least rational idea, momma didn’t raise no quitter, so he pushed the screams about a friendship being ruined to the back of his head, and started typing.

Ryan [01:47] – remember that time you dropped a slice of pizza on my carpet?  
Ryan [01:47] – history likes to repeat itself, is all I’m saying.  
Shane [01:48] – hmmm  
Shane [01:48] – i think ill be a good boy and go to sleep tbh  
Shane [01:48] – goodnight, Ryan (:

Shit. Ryan was staring at his phone, stomach twisting unpleasantly as the remains of this weird, amazing excitement slowly emptied out of him, leaving him embarrassed and disappointed. He crossed a line, didn’t he? He misunderstood completely, he forgot who he was talking to in the first place. It’s not like they had anything going on, ever. It’s not like Shane ever paid attention to him in the way like he did to all those guys, whenever he got slightly tipsy.  
Ryan didn’t even bother replying. He just disappeared underneath the covers, closed his eyes and tried to convince himself there is still a way for him to play it all off as just a joke.

*

Well, at least now he knew why the first accidental text bothered him so much – because it was meant for someone else. Ryan was eating his cereal in the most grumpy way possible, having a very unpleasant ephiphany; what a perfect morning. He still haven’t replied to Shane, and he still wasn’t going to, not just yet. In an hour, maybe. With something funny but not at all suggestive, something that would just brush the whole thing under the carpet and make them okay again.  
And every hour he would just stare at his phone, sigh deeply and promise himself he’d do it in another one. Until the very evening, when at nine his phone buzzed while he was staring at it and it nearly gave him a heart attack. 

Shane [21:12] – so u gave up on me so fast, is that it  
Shane [21:12] – am i not even worth a fight

Ryan’s heart made an actual fucking backflip. Jesus, this was so confusing and he didn’t ask for it, thank you very much. So, instead of being playful, he decided to just be Ryan this time.

Ryan [21:15] – I don’t know how serious this is, buddy.

Silence. Long, too long, god, but at least he felt at peace with what he said and how he said it. It was going to be awkward in between them anyway.

Shane [21:24] – how serious do u want it to be?  
Ryan [21:25] – am I calling the shots?  
Shane [21:27] – this escalated so quickly i just burned my dinner  
Shane [21:27] – guess ill have to come over and steal ur food as its ur fault  
Shane [21:28] – and then u call the shots

Ryan immediately decided he is too sober for this and beelined to the alcohol cupboard to pour himself a glass of whiskey. If he assumed correctly, Shane was coming over. Well, yeah, that one was pretty obvious – but the reason of Shane coming over was still a little blurred, and he wasn’t sure what ‘calling the shots’ was supposed to be. Or maybe he knew exactly what it meant and that’s why he downed the glass in one go.

Ryan [21:30] – my fridge is empty, man. I’ll order chinese tho.  
Shane [21:31] – cool beanz

He messed up the order three times but at least it made the person who picked up the phone laugh. Ryan was nowhere close to being giddy, though. Pacing through the room, he checked out of the window like twenty times in the span of ten minutes and still somehow managed to miss Shane’s car parking in the driveway. After he heard the few knocks, it was just as if time stopped. Walking towards the door felt unrealistic; just like it was building up to something huge and different, and mind-blowing. But when Ryan opened the door, it was still just Shane. His friend and co-worker, with a small smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes but also wasn’t exactly fake. And Ryan smiled too, and they just looked at each other in silence for a moment.  
„So, am I here before the chinese, or...”, Shane said and Ryan’s smile widened.  
„Unfortunately, mate.”  
Shane let himself in and kicked his shoes off.  
„Bollocks. Then this time we can’t use the food as an excuse not to talk.”  
Ah.  
Ryan cleared his throat and looked up at his friend hesitantly, both curious and kinda terrified of what he was going to see. Shane was looking back at him, almost mirroring that exact same face expression. Well, this wasn’t awkward at all.  
„Aren’t you supposed to be, like – I don’t know, used to this stuff more than I am?”, Ryan tried, kind of hoping to drop the responsibility of making a step back or forward onto the other guy.  
„Wow,” Shane muttered, looking both amused and slightly offended. „Well, you’re not wrong here, but – see, usually during... this stuff, as you called it, I’m not sober and also facing a random guy. Definitely not a friend. And, you know, it kind of changes… a lot of things. I guess.”  
Ryan nodded in agreement, breaking their eye contact.   
„But you still want me to call the shots.”  
„Well – yeah, I’d say so.”  
„Then – go for it,” Ryan found himself blurting out, and then he looked up again; Shane’s eyes widened, staring back at him, lips parted in absolute speechlessness. „I mean it,” he added, in case the other thought he was just messing.  
Just when Shane was about to speak, the doorbell rang, making both of them jump up.  
„There’s our excuse,” Shane breathed out, finally looking away.  
They sat down in the kitchen, the silence in between them way heavier than before, air thick with something Ryan didn’t even want to name. As usual, he also grabbed two beers from the fridge and placed them on the table next to their plates. Just when he was about to open his can, Shane cleared his throat.  
„ – Did you actually mean it?”, he said, and the tone of his voice made Ryan’s throat go dry.  
„I – yeah, man, I did.”  
It’s not like they could go back to the way they were after this, anyway. And he just couldn’t stop himself; there was no stopping this since this first stupid fucking picture, since he started realising how jealous it made him feel.   
„Aight,” Shane said and pushed his plate away.  
And when Ryan turned his head towards him to figure out what the fuck was going on, all of the sudden there was a hand on the back of his neck, and a pair of lips on his own. Pressing down hard, moving painfully slowly until his mind caught up with the body and he gasped into it.   
Shane pulled back then, staying very close still, his hand on Ryan’s neck trembling ever so slightly.  
„Is – is that what you meant by ‘go for it’? I swear I’ll die right here, right now, if you say no.”  
Ryan was too woozy to laugh.  
„Yeah, ‘s what I meant,” he just breathed out.  
„Oh. – Good.”  
And he did go for it.  
Their food got cold.  
Ryan was proven right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally posted it on my tumblr which is shanema-damn dot tumblr dot com. and a lot of people liked it which made me super happy. if anyone has any other suggestions hmu here or there, i'll gladly write some more about those bois. :3


End file.
